


A Comet Appears

by stayliving



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayliving/pseuds/stayliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Since you didn’t ask, thank you, I wished that Scott would stop being so gross and puppy-eyed over Allison and that Derek would learn how to smile because, dude, really, he’s going to have the worst wrinkles when he’s older. I wished that Erica and Boyd could somehow soundproof their room because SERIOUSLY, NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR THAT,” Isaac can’t tell if he just imagined the laugh that he hears through the wall or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comet Appears

“Hurry up, asshole, they’re about to start,” Erica’s voice rises above the soft hum of everyone else’s intertwining together. 

Isaac lets out a playful howl before taking a running jump to join the rest of the pack on the trampoline, causing the springs to groan loudly out of protest. He’s with a few grunts from the bodies spread out haphazardly as his added weight forces them to shift and start rolling towards the middle, which only makes the Beta grin widely in return. 

Isaac maneuvers himself through the pile of tangled limbs, wincing slightly and throwing out an apology when he accidentally steps on someone’s (Lydia’s) hand, until he manages to find an open spot between Erica and Scott. He pauses before sitting down very carefully so as not to jar the trampoline again, not wanting someone who’s lying close to him to kick him in the face. Or somewhere worse.

With Stiles’ head in his lap and Isaac’s legs draped across Scott’s body, the werewolf can’t help but feel like he actually belongs somewhere. For the first time since before Camden died, Isaac feels like everything’s going to be okay. The kanima and Alpha pack are still in the back of his mind, but they’re nothing more than distant memories to him right now. The safety and warmth surrounding him makes him forget, even if for a few seconds, that this group of lonely-and-broken misfits isn’t actually his family. He’s almost masochistic enough to let himself believe he’s found himself a home. 

At the sight of the first meteor, the conversations lull and come to a close as everyone turns their heads and attention up towards the sky. Isaac watches the shower intently, his fingers absentmindedly stroking through Stiles’ hair, and tries to make his eyes follow every trail at once. He even finds himself saying small wishes with each one that passes before his eyes, though he isn’t entirely sure if he even believes in wishes that much anymore.

He finally pulls his eyes away from the sky when he feels Stiles shift in his lap, his eyes nearly fully closed. A lazy smile is still on his lips and it causes the werewolf’s stomach to do backflips. Isaac can’t help the small grin that begins to form on his face as his eyes take in the human’s appearance: He’s let his hair grow out longer over the past few months and he’s taken to wearing his glasses when he’s not at school, both of which contribute to butterflies blossoming in the pit of his stomach every time he looks at Stiles. One of his arms is draped across his lower stomach, where his shirt has ridden up and his pants have fallen down just enough to taunt Isaac, and his other arm is bent at an awkward angle, his hand clasped tightly in Erica’s.

*~*~*~*

Isaac isn’t quite sure when he started seeing Stiles in this different light. He doesn’t know when he went from being perpetually annoyed at every word that came out of his mouth to finding himself missing Stiles after being apart for longer than a few hours, a constant weight on his chest that only goes away after he sees that stupid smirk of his that follows one of his smartass remarks.

He doesn’t want to call it love, isn’t ready to call it love, because everything he’s ever cared for has been ripped away from him. Deep down, he knows that’s exactly what the feeling in his gut is. From the way his heartbeat stutters in his chest when Stiles catches him looking from across the classroom and offers him a private, sincere smile. From the way Stiles always welcomes him with wide, opened arms when Isaac climbs into his bedroom window at night when he can’t sleep and tucks him close against his body, keeping silent because he knows Isaac doesn’t want to talk about the nightmares and flashbacks that still plague him. From the way Isaac blushes like a prepubescent schoolgirl every time Stiles touches him, be it accidental or on purpose, the caress of his fingers against his cheek when they kiss, the intertwining of their fingers as they walk too-close-for-comfort in the hallways at school. 

Everything about the boy in his lap makes Isaac feel like he’s falling down an infinite staircase, tumbling head-over-heels, and he has never been so scared before in his life. The only thing keeping him from feeling like he’s drowning is that he knows that Stiles isn’t lying when they talk about what’s happening between them in the dead of the night in hushed whispers, their noses pressed against each other’s; Isaac knows he’s telling the truth when Stiles says he’ll be there to catch him, that he isn’t going anywhere, that he’ll be there every time Isaac needs to be reminded that he isn’t alone anymore. Hears the steady, though much too fast, beat of his heart, smells the truth and honesty hanging in the air between them.

But there’s still the fear that clutches at his heart, squeezing so tight that it knocks the breath out of him when he’s already gasping for air. The fear that if he lets himself feel something real and true and honest, the world will just find another way to steal it away from him and leave him with nothing more than another open wound that won’t heal. 

What makes Isaac feel worse is that he knows Stiles loves him, is in love with him. He can hear it every time Stiles says his name when they’re pressed side by side in his tiny, twin-sized bed, his voice barely a whisper, when he thinks Isaac is asleep; can see it in the way the corners of his eyes crinkle when Isaac turns his head towards him to let him know he’s still awake. He can hear it every single time Stiles laughs at one of his lame, poorly thought out and not at all funny puns that make the rest of the pack rolls their eyes and mutter under their breath.

Isaac realizes that if he doesn’t at least admit to himself that he’s fallen in love with Stiles, who has now completely fallen asleep in his lap with his mouth hanging open, that this might all come crashing down around him once they go their separate paths once the summer rolls to a close. He’s been dreading the end of summer since long before all of their acceptance letters began rolling in because he knows that he’ll never be able to make it out in the real world on his own without the safety net of the pack behind him. They’ve all made plans to come back at least once a month to spend the weekend together in Beacon Hills, but Isaac feels it’s just a matter of time until once a month slowly turns into once every couple of months. He knows he’s being ridiculous, that pack means forever, but he isn’t quite ready and doubts he’ll ever be ready to leave all this behind. He’s toyed with the idea of staying in Beacon Hills with Derek and go to the community college with Scott for the first couple years, but he needs to rip the band-aid off as quickly as possible just to prove to himself (and if he’s being honest with himself, his father) that he’s capable of surviving on his own. 

He’s caught himself wondering time and time again how long it’s going to take him to fuck that up, too.

*~*~*~*

By the time the meteor shower finally ends four hours later, half of the pack has already given in and gone back inside to get some actual sleep in an actual bed. Isaac, Stiles, Erica, and Boyd are the only four people still outside and Isaac’s legs have long since fallen asleep. It’s gotten chilly out and goose bumps have formed along his arms despite his warmer temperature, but he shrugs Erica off every time she mentions to go back inside because he doesn’t want to wake Stiles up. She gives him a knowing smirk and winks before yawning widely and kissing his cheek, announcing that she and Boyd are going back in as well.

Isaac tells them good night before turning his attention back down to Stiles to see that he’s wide awake. His throat tightens a little as though the wind has been knocked out of him before he forms his face into something he hopes resembles a smile and relaxes when he gets a bright, warm smile back. 

Stiles yawns and stretches his legs out, letting out an almost obscene groan that Isaac feels down to his toes, before rolling out of his lap.

“Hey, sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep and you, like, totally could’ve pushed me away or woken me up or whatever.”

Isaac snorts and shakes his legs out in front of him for a moment, hissing when the numbness gives way to tiny pins and needles prickling his skin.

“I could have if I had wanted to listen to you whine about being woken up, you mean.” 

He only gets a smirk in response. 

Isaac can feel himself grow more tired by the minute and it's taking everything in him to keep upright and his eyes are threatening to close, so when Stiles suggests a few moments later that they go back inside, it doesn’t take much for him to oblige. He waits until the feeling in his legs subsides and hops down off the trampoline, not even bothering to slip his shoes back on before making his way up to the restored Hale house he, Derek, Erica, and Boyd share, though the pack decides to sleep over more often than not. 

He notes the pile of bodies curled up on the couch as he passes through the living room. A smirk forms on his lips when he hears Scott and Allison still murmuring to each other with Jackson hissing at them to shut up and go to sleep already. He pauses in the doorway and watches them for a couple of moments, waiting on Stiles to catch back up with him.

Their hands find each other’s in the dark and Isaac pulls him up the stairs to his room, creeping past Erica and Boyd’s door, though from the noises coming from their room, he knows they aren’t anywhere close to being sleep. 

He gives Stiles some privacy and disappears into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Isaac stares at his reflection in the mirror, notes the bags under his eyes and how long his hair has gotten recently, and catches himself wondering how he ever managed to get so lucky. The knock on the bathroom door shakes him out of his thoughts and he hurries out of the bathroom so Stiles can use it.

A couple of minutes later and they're both lying on top of the covers, Isaac's body heat enough to keep Stiles warm throughout the night (a lesson they learned when they both woke up drenched in Stiles' sweat the first night they ever slept together long before they started dating). Isaac tries to keep his eyes from closing, but Stiles is pressed against him and his fingers are drawing patterns into his bare back and he’s never felt more at peace. 

His eyes have just fluttered closed when Stiles scoots closer and Isaac whines high in his throat when he feels his lips against the back of his neck. The werewolf rolls over onto his back and Stiles places his head on his chest and Isaac chooses to ignore how both of their hearts skip a beat.

“What’d you wish for tonight?” Stiles whispers, breaking the comfortable silence around them.

Isaac turns his head towards him and presses his nose against the shorter boy’s temple, trying to inconspicuously breathe his scent in. _To have the guts to tell you, for us to have a future together, for me to finally be good enough for someone like you, for me not to screw what we have up_ he wants to say. The words are right on the tip of his tongue, threatening to spill past his lips. 

Instead, he shakes his head and purses his lips together for a moment. “If I tell you, none of it’ll come true.” 

The smile and jab to the ribs he gets in return is worth it. 

“Since you didn’t ask, thank you, I wished that Scott would stop being so gross and puppy-eyed over Allison and that Derek would learn how to smile because, dude, really, he’s going to have the worst wrinkles when he’s older. I wished that Erica and Boyd could somehow soundproof their room because SERIOUSLY, NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR THAT,” Isaac can’t tell if he just imagined the laugh that he hears through the wall or not. 

Stiles snuggles down into his side and nuzzles his face against Isaac’s chest before continuing, “I also wished that Jackson would start doing his share of the dishes. If I cook, I shouldn’t also have to clean up after your messy teenaged wolfy selves. That’s just not fair.”

He snorts and a couple moments of silence pass before Stiles finally mutters, his voice laced with sleep, “And that you would stop being so superstitious and tell me what you wished for.”

Isaac looks down at him for a long time. He isn’t really aware of how much time has passed before he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, swallows back the lump in his throat, gathers up every ounce of courage he can, then whispers, quietly so no one else in the house can hear, “I love you.” 

It isn’t until after he’s said it that he notices that Stiles’ eyes are closed, his breathing and heartbeat slow and steady.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Teen Wolf fic I've written and I really hope I did everyone justice. 
> 
> http://www.hopeweighson.tumblr.com if you want to follow me on tumblr :)


End file.
